Home
by RavenHeart101
Summary: The sequel to Happy Together. Kris has finally made it to the past, and he is happy where he is. He is truly happy; it is not as if he needs any help. Nope, none. Of course, that was all before he met Harrison Douer. Slash, Wyatt as Kris' father fic.
1. Prologue

Home

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own very few things. Harrison Douer and a few others.

Summary- The sequel to Happy Together. Kris has finally made it to the past, and he is happy where he is. He is truly happy; it is not as if he needs any help. Nope, none. Of course, that was all before he met Harrison Douer.

A: N- This is a glimpse into the past, to where Kris first met Harrison. I will probably write one taking place in the future too. If you all want after this one. Anyway, I am writing this because I have been asked by many people to write a second part to Happy Together, so even though this takes place in the past, it is part two. Therefore, this story goes out to everyone who read (and reviewed) Happy Together and are reading (and reviewing) this. Thank you. :) Uh... I'll try to put up Chap. 1 soon. Promise. : )

* * *

He needed absolutely no help what so ever. Therefore, why he was sitting outside of the Halliwell Manor he had no idea, he just was. Maybe he was lonely, maybe it was because Leo had called him to do so. He honestly had no idea, but he didn't want to stay. Therefore, why he was staying he had no idea. Piper was home, and so was Phoebe and Paige, so why he could not bring himself to knock on the door or ring the doorbell or even orb in was beyond him. This was all becoming too much.

Why had Leo asked him to come here? And, for a better question, why had he come? Was he that dumb? Yes, because he never learned. He never once learned to just leave it be, that his grandfather really did hate him. It was not his fault, really. H tried to make amends with the older man, but he had never listened. Leo was determined to believe that he was just like his father.

Piper, on the other hand, was amazing; she always gave him a chance. However, it seemed that in the past the roles were switched. He did not know how to live like this. How was he supposed to act normal and save his father if his own family did not trust him? Kris sighed and placed his head in his hands, desperately trying to hide his face. "Kris?" Phoebe's soft voice broke through his thoughts, Kris jumped up from his spot on the steps.

"Phe- Phoebe? Uh… hey." He smiled nervously, stopping himself from running a hand through his dark locks. "Um."

"What were you-?"

"Is that Kris?" A voice cut her off. A strawberry blonde head poked itself through the door with ease. The familiar face smiled at him.

No, no, no, no. This could not be happening. No way was he getting a freakin' whitelighter!


	2. Harrison Douer

Home- Chapter one- Harrison Douer

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- Uh… I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nope. Nada. Get it? Got it? Good.

Summary: The sequel to Happy Together. Kris has finally made it to the past, and he is happy where he is. He is truly happy; it is not as if he needs any help. Nope, none. Of course, that was all before he met Harrison Douer.

A: N- Uh… so yeah… here's chapter one.

""- Conversations

''- Thoughts

* * *

"Is that Kris?" A voice cut her off. A strawberry blonde head poked itself through the door with ease. The familiar face smiled at him.

No, no, no, no. This could not be happening. No way was he getting a freakin' whitelighter!  
Kris let out a sarcastic laugh at the man before him before turning his back on the house he grew up in and walking away. The man shared a look with Phoebe before running after him. "Thanks for the help Miss Halliwell!" He called after him as he jogged to keep up with the future comer. "Kris right?" He asked once he caught up with him and held out his hand. "I'm Harrison…" He trailed off at the death look the dark haired man sent his way.

"Douer, yeah I know." Kris snapped walking faster than he was before. Harrison rolled his brown eyes at him before stepping in front of him, effectively stopping Kris… and pissing him off.

"I'm your whitelighter." Harrison smiled while Kris scowled.

"I don't need a whitelighter." He insisted side stepping the whitelighter. Harrison growled under his breath, now he was angry.

"Of course you don't. That's why I was assigned."

"No. You were _assigned _because _Leo_ cannot seem to _trust me_ with _anything_. So if you _don't_ mind." He side stepped Harrison again and took off down the sidewalk in an angry fast walk.

"Actually I do mind!" Harrison yelled after him. "Where are you staying anyway? Piper's club? You can't stay there forever you know!" Kris turned around to glare at the man, his green eyes darkening.

"I can't stay _here_ forever either! I think I can make due staying where I am." He turned on his heal leaving Harrison all alone on the sidewalk, silently fuming.

* * *

'How could Leo?' He silently demanded to himself. 'How could he go Up There and get me a whitelighter? And of course it just has to be one I've already had. I know how hard Harrison can be.'

'And you also know how much of a crush you had on the older man.' A voice inside his head (That sounded suspiciously like his father) retorted.

Kris blushed to himself. 'I did not have a crush on him.'

'Yes you did.' This one sounded like his sister, Morgan. Kris hid a smile at the thought of his younger sister… one that was dead. He shook his head trying to get the image out of his head as he threw down his red sports jacket. He stood in front of the old mirror and ran his hand before his body watching with satisfaction as the white lights dissolved his image into one of another. One that was truly his own. He smirked at himself sadly before turning his back to the mirror and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I should have known you wear a glamour." Harrison said with satisfaction. "How old are you, really? Thirteen? Fourteen?" Kris glared at him.

"Twenty one." He pushed the older man out of his way and made his way to the door leading out of the backroom.

"Aww, come on'. Fifteen?" He asked orbing in Kris' way. Kris growled under his breath, glaring at the blonde. Harrison laughed.

"Sixteen? That must be it. Tell me when I'm close." Kris tried to get around him. "Seventeen?" He asked.

"You're this close to losing-"

"Am I? Cool, so it must be eighteen. You're eighteen. I know I'm right."

"You're a pain in the ass-"

"Knew it. Can you guess how old I am?"

"Young enough not to know to never piss me off."

"That's not an age, Kris."

"I don't care how old you are."

"Yes you do. Might as well admit it."

"Admit what? That I don't need you? I believe I already admitted that."

"Naw, you need me. Fine, I'll give you hint, I'm around twenty."

"I'm glad for you, I truly am. But I, honestly, do not care." He tried to orb out but Harrison stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah. You may not want to do that." Harrison cautioned.

"Oh, really, and why not? What are you going to do? Go all mighty whitelighter on me?" Kris rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He tried again.

"Because I have a feeling you really want to know how old I am." Kris glared daggers at him.

"Of _course_ I do." He said in a fake cheery voice.

"Good. Now we are getting somewhere. Guess."

Kris pretended to be thinking. "_Oh_. Twenty-four? Yes, it _has_ to be twenty-four. I _know_ it is." He said sarcastically and deadpan.

Harrison looked surprised. "How did you-?"

"Surprise, surprise, I guessed right." He rolled his eyes and pushed Harrison out of the way. "Now, if you _don't_ mind, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Good! I'll come with!" Harrison followed him out of the room. Kris scowled.

"No you won't."

"Why not?" Harrison asked like a spoiled child. He even had the foot stamp down.

"Because I have to be alone. You know what that word means? It means that I will be with myself. Not you, not anyone. All by my lonesome."

Harrison frowned. "You could get hurt."

Kris shrugged. "Well, that's what you're for. To heal me."

"I thought you didn't want a whitelighter."

"Bingo! Now you _finally_ understand." Kris turned on his heel and made his way up the club stairs.

"You aren't going any-"

"Honestly, Harrison! I. Don't. Need. You." He punctuated each word with venom in his voice, his green eyes getting mysteriously dark. Harrison took a step forward.

"The Elders put me on your case for a reason, Kris."

"Go tell the Elders that I don't want a whitelighter."

"I thought you said you didn't need a whitelighter?"

"I DON'T!" Kris yelled his magic getting out of control. Harrison felt himself be thrown across the room and he fell into one of the bar stools. Kris looked at him in surprise. "Now _please_ leave me alone." He whispered leaving the club, not even glancing back. He had a very important meeting and he was not going to miss even if it meant the end of him.

* * *

A: N- Okay, so I know it is short but it is something. Harrison is different in this story… as of now. There is actually some humor in this. Yeah, next chapter will have more action and actual plot in it. Please review and tell me what you think of it, okay? Happy Holidays!


End file.
